1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to handrail assemblies, and more specifically, to handrail assemblies adapted for mounting between first and second vertically oriented, spaced surfaces, to provide a handrail function for a third surface which extends between the first and second surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain applications, a wall supported handrail structure is required adjacent to a surface, such as a wall, to function as a hand support and/or as a protective device for the associated wall. In certain of these applications, the wall surface which is to have a handrail function associated therewith is not suitable for supporting the handrail, and the handrail must extend without intermediate support between two spaced parallel wall surfaces which are perpendicular to the wall to be associated with the handrail. For example, an elevator car for installation on the outside wall of a building may have a rear wall formed of glass. Thus, the handrail for this glass wall is preferably attached to the side walls, which will be made of metal, such as steel, or a non-metallic material, such as wood. When a handrail is mounted on the wall it is to be associated with, its mounting brackets are easily concealed behind the handrail itself, discouraging vandalism as well as making the handrail assembly more pleasing aesthetically.
It would thus be desirable to provide a new and improved handrail assembly adapted for mounting between two spaced parallel, vertically oriented surfaces, which may be easily and quickly installed, with the resulting assembly concealing the mounting brackets to discourage vandalism and to enhance the beauty of the handrail.